Pull You Out
by CsillaDream
Summary: The 14th has taken over Allen's body and refuses to let go, leaving Lavi to fight against him; will the redhead be able to use his full strength to pull Allen out of and away from the 14th control? Or will he lose the person he loves? / Oneshot


**Csilla: This idea was actually sparked because of the latest (-cough- not really latest but you catch my drift) DGM chapters so anyone who hasn't read them... you might be a tad lost. Okay, maybe quite a bit lost... but idk, watch the whole series and you might not be AS lost...**

**Enjoy, my version of well them!~! :D**

( - - - - )

"Wai-What? S-Say that again..." Ignoring the irritated glare he received from the old panda, Lavi tried to swallow the lump that was slowly forming in his throat. _I mean... A-Allen wo-wouldn't re-really...?_

Tyki seemed to gain pleasure out of repeating himself for the emotional mint-green eye staring up at him: "There won't be a third time, Bookman Junior," the redhead nodded his head signalling for the Noah to continue, "I simply said that the 14th has taken over... Allen Walker is no more," The words fell slowly from the devilish-smirking man's mouth but dropped like heavy weights in the young bookman's chest.

Lavi raced, leaving Tyki to the old panda, over in the direction he last saw his exorcist companion go; Allen wouldn't really let the 14th take his body over - surely not without a fight! The redhead kept running until he finally saw the beautiful mob of snowy-white hair - Crown Clown was activate so believing that meant that Tyki was lying, Lavi hurried over to his friend: "Allen!"

What turned in response was not Allen and at the same time it was - "Oh no..." A defeated sigh slipped past the redhead's lips as he locked eyes with the 14th, in Allen's body.

The porcelain skin that always had him craving to mark up was now blacken and silver eyes that once held affection for him were now cold and golden. The person standing before him was not the exorcist he fell in love with; "A-Allen...?" He stumbled, hoping that maybe his companion would return to his side again.

A sly smirk, one that did not belong to Allen, spread across the darkened features: "Guess again, Bookman... Or should I call you 'Lavi', boy~" A voice that resembled his boyfriend's voice when he snapped entered his ears but held no familiarity within it.

Gripping his hammer's handle tighter, Lavi prepared himself for the worse - a fight against a Noah, especially one in Allen's body would be one of the most horrible outcomes of him standing before the 14th. He refused to let his mind imagine the other horrible outcomes and instead focused on the dark-skinned individual before him, who lunged at him.

On instinct, the redhead swung his hammer before stopping millimeters away from the smirking Noah that sneered, "Can't do it, eh?" while staring dangerously at him.

As their short staring contest continued, his sole green eye caught a glimpse of gold watering down to a familiar silver for a moment sending a smirk to spread across his features as he commented, "It seems I can," in a low voice.

"Tch, you're pretty confident" Lavi wanted to believe that he hadn't imagined the gold turning to silver; if his boyfriend was fighting for control then the redhead would lend his strength to direct the Noah's attention onto him instead of noticing the body's owner regaining control.

"_Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!_" Swinging his hammer, all Lavi had was the belief that his lover was fighting from the inside; his Bookman-side of his brain rambled on about emotions clouding his judgement but his heart refused to listen. Fire burst through the seal on the floor, surrounding them with a bright blaze; green eyes watched the Noah before him, doing his best not to lower his guard because it was Allen's body opposite of him.

"So what should I call you, Noah?" He spat out as he watched the unfazed person before him; Noah-Allen sneered, "Neah,"

Twirling his hammer in one hand, his next seal would hopefully be his last: "Well then Neah, if you wouldn't mind handing Allen back to me... I'm sure he's tired of you using his body,"

"Heh, like he can-" a sharp inhale as one golden eye melted away to show a silver pool that displayed love and protection for the exorcist before disappearing, "H-How?" Neah's voice trembled; the redhead could see the Noah was still in control but Allen had broken though if only for a moment.

Having that fuel his determination more, Lavi started yelling: "Oi Moyashi! If you don't come outta there... I'll have everyone in HQ call you nicknames referring to your height," as he went through the motions of a seal he hoped would end it, "_Konbo Ban: Gouraiten!_"

Huge snakes of fire and steel burst through the seal on the ground before heading dangerously towards Neah and Allen; the young bookman believed that his Innocence would hurt Neah but not Allen. His boyfriend believed that when he lost control in Edo - Allen always did have a habit of making the impossible a reality.

Not letting his guard down, he watched as his attack dissipated leaving only a slightly burned Allen on the ground; emotions taking control, he rushed over calling out his boyfriend's name: "Allen! Allen!" He called as he lifted the parasite-type exorcist's head up.

There was no visible burns on his face - hell, the color had even returned to the flawless porcelain that begged to be marked and ravaged. All Lavi could hope was that his boyfriend was really truly back. Safe and sound and his again. With his emotions settling down, pale eyelids started to flutter open drowsily revealing the most breath-taking color: silver.

"Allen...?" His voice quivered with anxiety of not being about to actually save the other but when a small genuine smile that could only belong to his one and only love and a voice that made his burst into small sobs as he held on. Allen's words repeating in his ear, "Thank you Lavi..."

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Please don't get me wrong, I find Neah (in general) adorable but let's face it - his personality comes off a little twisted in the manga. Or maybe that's just towards Bakanda XD**

**&also, I began this before I read all these Laven fics with Neah being P-R-E-C-I-O-U-S! *^* Next time, Neah is gonna be precious~! **


End file.
